geneeskundefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Toets vragen voorbeelden
B3 Hertentamen 2013 1) Wat is de klassieke kleurvolgorde van het primair fenomeen van Raynaud? Antwoord: wit-blauw-rood Vingers worden doorgaans eerst wit doordat de vaten versmallen (door vaatspasmes etc.). Vervolgens dilateren de vaten om het bloed in het weefsel te houden waardoor de vingers blauw worden. Tot slot komt de bloedstroom weer op gang en worden de vingers daarom rood. 2) De vaattonus wordt gereguleerd door de endotheelcellen. Hierbij spelen diverse mediatoren een rol. Vier mediatoren zijn: - Angiotensine II - Endotheline - NO - Prostacycline Welke twee mediatoren zijn vaatverwijdend? Angiotensine II is onderdeel van het RAAS systeem en zorgt voor bloeddrukverhoging dmv. vasoconstrictie. Endotheline wordt vanuit de wand van bloedvaten gevormd mbv. het ECE enzym. Het zorgt voor vasoconstrictie via de samentrekking van de gladde spiercellen. Stikstofmonoxide wordt door de endotheelcellen gevormd uit arginine door stikstofmonoxidesynthase-enzymen en zorgt voor vasodilatatie. Prostacycline wordt in het endothelium gevormd en zorgt naast vasodilatatie ook voor fibrinolyse en inhibeerd bloedplaatjesaggregatie. 3) Welke van onderstaande geneesmiddelen is niet bruikbaar bij de behandeling van het secundair fenomeen van Raynaud bij patienten met systemische sclerose? Angiotensine II receptor antagonisten B-blokkers Calciumantagonisten Selectieve serotonine reuptake inhibitors Grof gezegd zorgt serotonine voor neurotransmissie, en daarom dus ook voor het syndroom van Raynaud omdat het bij kan dragen aan vasospasmen. In die zin kan het dus helpen bij het tegengaan van Raynaud. Calciumantagnoisten hebben een vaatverwijdende werking. Angiotensine II receptor antagonisten zorgen ook voor vasodilatatie doordat zij de vasoconstrictieve werking van angiotensine II blokkeren. Alhoewel Beta-blokkers zorgen voor een verminderde renine afgifte en daarom een verlaagde angiotensine II afgifte, is dat niet de primaire werking. Het werkt voornamelijk op een vertraging van de hartslag en verlaging van het hart-minuut volume. Bij Raynaud is er juist geen probleem van een hoge bloeddruk maar vasoconstrictie van de perifere vaten. Beta-blokkers helpen dus niet en maken het wellicht (??) alleen maar erger. 4) Welke van onderstaande autoantistoffen is bij het syndroom van Sjogren het vaakste positief? Anti-cardiolipine anti-MPO anti-PR3 SS-A Anti-cardiolipine wordt vaak gevonden bij SLE en het antifosfolipidensyndroom. Anti-MPO (type ANCA). ANCA wordt vaak gevonden bij de ziekte van Wegener, maar specifiek anti-MPO is kenmerkend voor het Churg-Strauss syndroom. Anti-PR3 is kenmerkender voor de ziekte van Wegener. SS-A/Ro komen bij veel ziekten zoals SLE, PBC en Sjogren voor. 5) Welke van onderstaande items behoort niet tot de ARA criteria voor het stellen van de diagnose SLE? haartuitval leukopenie orale ulcera serositis Als deze vraag onduidelijk is raad ik aan je in SLE te verdiepen.Leukopenie, orale ulcera en serositis zijn veel voorkomende symptomen van SLE. 6) Van welke aandoening is sclerodactylie een typisch voorbeeld? Multi systeem atrofie Multipele sclerose Systemische lupus erythematosus Systemische sclerose Sclerodactylie is een verdikking of verharding van de huid aan de vingers. Multi systeem atrofie is een verouderingsziekte waarbij vooral de zenuwen aangedaan zijn. Het is daarom an sich geen direct verband met verdikking of verharding van de huid. Voor multipele sclerose geldt hetzelfde. Bij SLE worden er IgG antilichamen gevormd tegen auto-antigenen waardoor er immuuncomplexen worden gevormd. Buiten de nieren kunnen deze ook in de huid neerslaan waardoor men exantheem krijgt (denk aan het vlinderexantheem). Echter zal dit niet direct sclerodactylie veroorzaken. Bij Systemische sclerose wordt er collageen afgezet op verschillende plaatsen. Een van die plaatsen kunnen de vingers zijn. Door het afzetten van collageen zal de huid verharden/verdikken. 7) Wat is de belangrijkste doodsoorzaak bij patienten met systemische sclerose indien ze aan deze ziekte komen te overlijden? Hartbetrokkenheid Huidbetrokkenheid Longbetrokkenheid Nierbetrokkenheid Alhoewel er inderdaad verbindweefseling van het hart optreedt is dit vrij gering. Meestal blijft het bij hartritmestoornissen, wat meestal wel behandeld kan worden. Verbindweefseling van de longen komt veel vaker voor en is lastiger te behandelen. Verbindweefseling van de nieren komt minder vaak en is oo niet direct levensbedreigend omdat er nog gedialiseerd kan worden. 8) Twee beweringen zijn: ''' De ziekte van Hashimoto is T-cel gemedieerd De ziekte van Graves is antistof gemedieerd Welke bewering is of welke zijn juist? Bij de ziekte van Hashimoto (hypothyreoidie) worden er antistoffen tegen de schildklier aangemaakt. Hierbij zijn dus T-cellen betrokken. Bij de ziekte van Graves (hyperthyreoidie) worden er antistoffen tegen de receptor aangemaakt waardoor de schildklier denkt dat er constant positieve input is en er een 'oneindige' output van schildklierhormoon is. '''9) Welke van onderstaande aandoeningen geeft geen macrocytaire anaemie? Alcoholgebruik Foliumzuurgebrek Hemolytische aneamie Ijzergebrek Alcoholabusis is vaak de oorzaak van Foliumzuurgebrek en zal zorgen voor macrocytaire anemie. Hemolytische aneamie is een autoimmuunziekte cellen afbreekt, dit is dus een voorbeeld van normocytaire anemie. Bij ijzergebrek zal er een microcytaire anemie ontstaan. 10) Welke cellen in de maag zijn bij pernicieuze anemie veelal aangedaan? gladde spiercellen hoofdcellen parietale cellen slijmbekercellen Pernicieuze anemie ontstaat door een tekort aan vitamine B12. Dit vitamine wordt door middel van instrinsic factor opgenomen door de darmwand. (overigens is het een macrocytaire anemie). Instrinsic factor wordt gemaakt door de maagwand, en wel door de parietale cellen. 11) Met welke HLA-type is coeliakie geassocieerd? HLA-A29 HLA-B27 HLA-DQ2 Bij coeliakie patienten is er overvloedig HLA-DQ2 antigenen aanwezig die kunnen binden aan gliadinepeptiden. Zij activeren op hun beurt T-helpercellen waardoor er ontstekingen op gang komen. HLA-A29 is gerelateerd aan 'shotgun' uveitis. HLA-B27 is geassocieerd met de ziekte vna Bechterew. 12) zie vraag 11 13) Een 40-jarige patiente presenteert zich met geelzucht op de polikliniek. Aanvullend onderzoek toont dat er sprake is van een primair scleroserende cholangitis. ''' Welke auto-antistof wordt hierbij met name gevonden? antistoffen tegen glad spierweefsel antistoffen tegen lever-nier-microsomen antistoffen tegen mitochondrieen P-ANCA PSC is een aandoening waarbij de galwegen ontstoken zijn. Antistoffen tegen glad spierweefsel is daarom niet relevant. Antistoffen tegen mitochondrieen zorgen voor ontstekin van de kleine galwegen, iets wat met name bij Primair biliare cirrose wordt gezien. P-ANCA zorgt met name voor ontsteking van de grote en kleine galwegen. Het lijkt erg op PBC. '''14) Een 60-jarige man presenteert zich op de SEH met het beeld van een leukocytoclastische vasculitis van de huid. Je wilt weten of er sprake is van nierbetrokkenheid. Welke test is hiervoor het meest gevoelig? Het anti-ds-DNA Het serum kreatinine Het serum ureum Het urinesediment Serum kreatinine is niet specifiek genoeg. Er kan sprake zijn van nierschade terwijl het serum kreatinine nog niet gestegen is (er is reserve capaciteit). Het serum ureum zegt voornamelijk iets over de eiwitstofwisseling in de lever en niet over de nier. Anti-ds-DNA is een parameter om SLE te meten en is daarom bij de vraag niet relevant. Door naar het urinesediment te kijken kan men zien of er een (beginnende) pathologie aan de nier is. 15) Waardoor wordt een hypersensitivity vasculitis veroorzaakt? Door antistoffen gericht tegen de glumerulaire basaalmembraan Door antistoffen gericht tegen proteinase 3 Door circulerende bacterie kolonies Door circulerende immuuncomplexen Bij een hypersensitivity vasculitis zijn er antistoffen tegen bepaalde stoffen zoals medicijnen. Zij vormen immuuncomplexen die vervolgens neerslaan en problemen kunnen veroorzaken. 16) Een 24-jarige vrouw presenteert zich met een hypersensitivity vasculitis van de huid op basis van het gebruik van thiazide diuretica. Welke behandeling dient nu gestart te worden? Starten prednison stoppen van diuretica combinatie van beiden geen van beiden Patiente heeft een allergische reactie op de diuretica. Hypersensitivity vasculitis is een zelf-limiterende aandoening die niet direct levensbedreigend is, maar nare gevolgen kan hebben als het te lang voortzet. Daarom dient de diuretica gestopt/vervangen te worden. Er is echter geen aanleiding tot het geven van prednison omdat het probleem zichzelf oplost als er met diuretica gestopt wordt. 17) Een 40-jarige landbouwer presenteert zich met dyspnoe klachten die blijken te berusten op een extrinsieke allergische alveolitis. Wat voor type allergische reactie is dit? ---- 18) Welke van onderstaande elektrolietafwijkingen past bij een actieve sarcoidose? Hypercalciemie Hyperkaliemie Hypernatriemie Hypocalciemie hypokaliemie hyponatriemie Bij een actieve sarcoidose wordt er door macrofagen en granulomen vitamine D geconverteerd naar zijn actieve vorm. Dit heeft een hele hoop gevolgen waarvan een toename van het serum calcium er een is. Patienten dienen daarom ook niet te veel bloodgesteld te worden aan de zon. 19) Je bent arts-assistent op de afdeling Dermatologie. Op je spreekur komt een patiente van 33 jaar van Nederlandse afkomst die enige jaren in Suriname heeft gewoond. Ze is al langere tijd bekend met sacoidose. Nu heeft zij last van pijnlijk rode plekken op de voorzijde van beide onderbenen. Zie afbeelding 1 in de bijlage. ' Welke afwijking zie je hier? Erythema marginatum erythema nodosum lepromateuze lepra lupus pernio Erythema nodosum uit zich voornamelijk als rode pijnlijke bulten op de voorkant van benen als reactie op ziekte of medicijnen. Erythema marginatum komt voornamelijk voor bij acute reuma en uit zich als roze plekjes die zich snel uitbreidt. Het is vaak te vinden op de romp of binnenkant van de benen. Lepromateuze lepra Lupus pernio kan je herkennen omdat het lijkt op frostbite. '''20) Je bent arts-assistent op de afdeling interne geneeskunde. Op je spreekuur komt een 24-jarige patiene nadat ze recent ontslagen is uit het ziekenhuis waar ze opgenomen heeft gelegen nadat ze recent ontslagen is uit het ziekenhuis waar ze opgenomen heeft gelegen met een meningococcensepsis. Gelukkig heeft ze hieraan geen ernstige complicaties overgehouden. Opvallend genoeg heeft patiente op 13-jarige leeftijd ook een meningococcensepsis gehad. De vraag is of er sprake is van een onderliggende immuundefincientie. ' Welke immuundeficientie kan dit beeld verklaren? Een CD4 cytopenie Een CD8 cytopenie Een complement deficientie Een granulocytendeficientie Zowel een complement deficientie als een granulocyten deficientie behoren hier tot de mogelijkheden. Echter heeft patiente 2-maal dezelfde infectie gehad en is er niets bekend over mogelijk andere infecties. Dit maakt een complement deficientie waarschijnlijker omdat zij dan een specifiek complement reactie niet kan opstarten en daarom voor bepaalde infecties vatbaarder is dan voor anderen. Als zij een granulocytendeficientie zou hebben zou zij waarschijnlijk ook andere infecties hebben opgelopen. '21) Je bent reumatoloog. Op je spreekuur komt een jonge vrouw van 24 jaar met gewrichtsklachten ter plaatse van de DIP gewrichten van beide handen. Bij het lichamelijk onderzoek zie je een zwelling van de DIP gewrichten van digiti II, III en IV van beide handen. Verder valt op dat zij een rode verkleuring heeft in het gelaat. In het laboratoriumonderzoek vind je onder andere dat het LDH gehalte sterk verhoogd is en dat er sprake is van een anemie. ' waardoor wordt bij deze patiente de anemie waarschijnlijk veroorzaakt? Door beenmergverdringing Door een auto-immuunhaemolytische anemie Door een pernicieuze anemie Door ijzergebrek Het is duidelijk dat patiente een auto-immuunziekte heeft, en waarschijnlijk SLE (rode verkleuring in het gelaat) en mogelijk reuma. Er is geen aanleiding om beenmergverdringing (leukemie), ijzergebrek of een percinieuze anemie te vermoeden. Een auto-immuunhaemolytische anemie lijkt daarom wel erg waarschijnlijk. '''22) Je bent arts-assistent op de afdeling interne geneeskunde. Op je spreekuur komt een man van 48 jaar die door de dermatoloog naar je is doorverwezen in verband met vlekjes gelokaliseerd op de onderbenen, zoals te zien in afbeelding 2, zie bijlage. De dermatoloog heeft een huidbiopt verricht en hierin wordt het beeld gezien van een leukocytoclastische vasculitis. Ongeveer 2 weken tevoren heeft patient een sinusitis gehad waarvoor hij door de huisarts met antibiotica is behandeld. De klachten zijn hierna verdwenen. Overigens heeft patient verder geen klachten. Drie vormen van vasculitis zijn: Arteritis temporalis Polyangiitis met granulomatosis Hypersensitivity vasculitis Zet deze diagnoses in de juiste volgorder van meest naar minst waarschijnlijke diagnose. Om te beginnen kunnen we arteritis temporalis op de laatse plaats zetten. Dit is een ontsteking van de arteria temporalis, en we zien een patient met klachten op de onderbenen. Hypersensitivity vasculitis past wel bij het feit dat patient kort geleden antibiotica heeft gekregen en sinusitis gehad heeft. Tevens heeft patient verder geen klachten, wat wel gek is als patient Polyangiitis met granulomatosis heeft (aangezien longklachten, nierklachten en gewrichtsklachten vaak/vaker worden gezien dan enkel huidklachten). Echter zijn oorklachten ook veel voorkomend, en die heeft meneer wel gehad. Daarom is de volgorde : Hypersensitivity vasculitis, polyangiitis met granulomatosis, arteritis temporalis. 25) Welke stelling over een pathergietest is juist? De pathergietest levert sterielie pusteltjes op. De pathergietest wordt gebruikt om de diagnose Syndroom van Sjogren te stellen. De pathergietest is positief als een positieve Mantoux test negatief wordt bij sarcoidose. De pathergietest is een injectie met immuunglobulinen ter evaluatie naar de diagnose ziekte van Behcet. Het idee van een pathergietest is dat er met een steriele naald een prik in de huid wordt gemaakt (meestal de binnenkant van de onderarm, maar er zijn verschillende meningen over) waarna er een rood pusteltje ontstaat. Indien dit ontstaat is er sprake van een positieve test is en is er nagenoeg 100% specificiteit voor Behcet disease. Het antwoord is dus A. 28) Reactiegraden Graad 1: Zwelling, roodheid, jeuk. Graad 2: Graad 1 + diarree/braken. Graad 3: Graad 2 + ademhalingsproblemen. Graad 4: Graad 3 + hartkloppingen en/of anafylactische shock. 29) Fertiliteit bij CF-ers is afgenomen. Wat vertrel je een man met CF met kinderwens die op je spreekuur komt? Patienten met CF hebben over het algemeen geen vas deferens, waardoor zij onvruchtbaar zijn via 'normale' conceptie. Echter produceren zij wel zaadcellen, deze kunnen dus chirurgisch gewonnen worden en vervolgens geimplanteerd worden waardoor zij toch biologisch eigen kinderen kunnen krijgen. 37) Twee beweringen zijn: Een pleura empyeem is een complicatie van een pneumococcen pneumonie. Een pleura empyeem is een complicatie van een Myoplasma pneumoniae pneumonie. Een pleura empyeem is een opeenhoping van pus in de pleurale holte/ruimte. Dit wordt meestal veroorzaakt door een pneumonie. 40) Jaden, een zuigeling van 3 maanden oud, bezoekt de EHBO vanwege toenemende benauwdheid sinds enkele uren, zodat het drinken maar moeizaam wilde lukken. Zij was al enkele dagen neusverkouden. De ouders hadden geen temperatuur gemeten. Je ziet een niet-zieke zuigeling met een ademfrequentie van 64/minuut, intercostaal intrekken, en neusvleugelen. Bij longauscultatie zijn er diffuus enkele crepitaties en een piepend verlengd expirium hoorbaar. Welke verwekker is op grond hiervan de meest waarschijnlijk diagnose? Adenovirus Humaan metapneumovirus Respiratoir Synctyieel virus Streptococcus pneumoniae Het adenovirus veroorzaakt slechts milde ziekteverschijnselen bij mensen en is daarom niet waarschijnlijk. Het humaan metapneumovirus is gerelateerd aan het RSV virus maar komt vaker voor bij iets oudere kinderen. Het veroorzaakt mildere klachten daan het RSV virus. Samen met de leeftijd van het kind is het daarom minder waarschijnlijk. Het respiratoir synctieel virus veroorzaakt bij kinderen vaak een lagere luchtweginfectie. Een piepende ademhaling en hoest samen met benauwdheid zijn symptomen bij een jong kind. Het kind ziet er grauw uit en eten en drinken gaat moeilijk. De streptococcus pneumoniae veroorzaakt alleen bij mensen met een verminderd immuunsysteem een longontsteking. Vooral kinderen en ouderen zijn kwetsbaar. Gezien de symptomen lijkt het RSV virus zeer waarschijnlijk. 46) Welke van de onderstaande virussen geeft nooit een pneumonie? Adenovirus Norovirus Parainfluenzavirus RSV Zie ook vraag 40. Het norovirus geeft voornamelijk tractus digestivus klachten zoals diarree.